


Wands, Secrets, and Hidden Blades

by BlackCrystalWisher



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abstergo Industries, Abstergo Industries Destroys Hogwarts, Alternate Universe, Assassin Harry Potter, Assassin Hermione Granger, Character Death, Crossover, Established Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Everybody in Hogwarts Dies, F/M, Harry and Hermione are on the run, Harry and Hermione fighting a two-sided war, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mass Death, Mentioned Death Eaters, Mentioned Ron Weasley, Mentioned Voldemort (Harry Potter), Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, with a Hydrogen Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrystalWisher/pseuds/BlackCrystalWisher
Summary: Harry and Hermione are the first of a new generation who are not only Assassins, but are also capable of using a force known as magic. Their secret life is not known by their magical friends, and they intend to keep it that way because it's not just Voldemort these two are fighting against...(Original Post Date from FanFiction.Net: July 13, 2013.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Wands, Secrets, and Hidden Blades

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ubisoft owns everything relating to the super cool Assassin's Creed series, and J.K. Rowling has ownership of her popular Harry Potter franchise. I don't own anything of these two franchises, except this unique one shot story.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Basically Lily's side of the Evans Clan are Assassins as well as the Grangers who are the Evans' long-time friends who fight against Abstergo (and the Templars behind the company front). This story is very much different from [The Assassins of Wizarding Europe](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8917987/1/The-Assassins-of-Wizarding-Europe), but follows somewhat in a similar way. The Templars have known of the Wizarding World for so long, but because their advanced technology can also be affected by the magical spectrum of magic's existence they are able to do any in-depth studies. In this universe, Harry and Hermione fight on two fronts: Abstergo and the Templars, and the Dark Side of the Wizarding World.

The month of February, the year is 1998, and around this time children and teenagers their age would likely be still in school. For Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, they were living a life on the run. You see, Voldemort has begun his reign of terror on Wizarding Britain and his dark forces have full control of the Ministry of Magic. His name was a Taboo; say his name without fear and his Death Eaters or Imperiused Aurors from a group called Snatchers triangulate your position and then are set to either capture you, or kill you. All known wizarding services were under Voldemort's control. They didn't use the Knight Bus because they heard a rumor that Stan Shunpike was working for the Dark Lord, picking up muggleborns on the run and they would be brought straight to Death Eater camps.

But, it's not just the Dark Lord that Harry and Hermione were fighting against. No, there was another group entirely that have had a control over part of the world's technology for many, many years. This company is known up front as Abstergo Industries. Secretly, the company front is funded by an organization known as the Templars, and they were the sworn enemies of another faction called the Assassins. It is the Templars and the Assassins that have been embroiled in a war that lasted for centuries starting far past the Third Crusade where the Assassin Order have changed and became what they meant today. A man named Altaïr led the Assassins on the road to a new path, and it was only straightened by a famous man known in their history as Ezio Auditore during the Renaissance Era.

During the American Revolutionary War, Assassins from all countries have been fractured and the Templars strengthened now that some have stolen their famous Hidden Blades to utilize as their own. Time would continue on, but the Assassins still fight against the Templars despite the Assassin Order today more on the use of firearms then train in actual ways of the Assassins as Altaïr brought forth, and Ezio for his brothers and sisters of the Italian Order. There were few Assassins in today's generation who still follow the old ways like Ezio has preached and taught. Harry and Hermione were two such Assassins who rarely resort to firearms unless absolutely forced to on the last resort. But, they were also the few Assassins in the modern age who have the gift of the Eagle Sense.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are the only two Assassins of the modern age, or at least of their generation, to also be born with the power of magic. Hermione is what you call a muggleborn, a person gifted with the extraordinary gift of magic by chance some would call, while Harry was a half-blood, the union of a muggleborn witch (his mother) and a pureblood (his father). The war against the Templars was a bit quiet in their lifetime, but recently it has started to elevate what with minor assassination attempts in the muggle world growing up, to Voldemort's return in 1995.

Currently, they were in some town located in Devon, after barely escaping another trap set by the Dark Lord to capture Harry and Hermione. It was just the two of them because their so-called third friend Ron missed the hot meals and the safety of being with family and had abandoned them in the Dean Forest after a jealous spat with them. This incident was two months ago. Now, secretly they were glad Ron had left them. He was never much a good friend because of his jealousy. With the jealous git gone, Harry and Hermione were able to fully start getting "together" without jealous Ron in the background like a third wheel. But since Ron had left, the past two months Harry and Hermione had to fight two fronts: dark wizards actively searching for him, and then Templar Agents sent by Abstergo in hopes of capturing them to be imprisoned and studied upon, or worse.

But aside these few hiccups, the young adults have survived against all odds. They were still in the dark because the Assassin Order situated in London was destroyed by a Death Eater attack (the order caught unaware), and Abstergo had taken advantage of Voldemort's forces causing tyranny and chaos and stole much of their stuff. Hermione's parents managed to send her a message telling her to stay away from Kensington because Abstergo had sent their own branch of assassins on them. She never heard from them since. Right now, they are walking down the highway leading into the town, on a bridge spanning over a river. The roads were particularly quiet this evening, as the stars shined brightly above and the street lamps were aglow with yellow fluorescent energy.

It was also cold so they were bundled down. Harry wore a brown trench coat, dark gray slacks and boots, a belt, white buttoned blouse and had a maroon scarf around his neck. The glasses he wore are not real; ever since Hermione found a way to heal his eyes' vision so his glasses no longer became a liability to his health, Harry wore false contacts to keep up the charade. His hair was a bit long, but it was still that unruly bird's nest of dark hair. Hermione's hair had grown out a few inches longer and she had dyed her hair so it was a reddish brown now. She wore a flannel-buttoned shirt and a cyan blue winter coat that was zipped up with a white scarf. She wore thick loose jeans with a belt, boots, and wore red gloves in her hands to keep them warm aside Harry's hands which were bare. You can't see, but they wore strapped braces on their forearms which conceal two Hidden Blades, iconic Assassin weapons. One bracer also had a modified wand holster for each teenager's magic wand.

Harry stops and looks over the bridge, gazing at the town before them in the short distance. Hermione stands next to him, looping her arm around one of his and just leans into him.

"This is torture, Harry..."

"I know... but we have to keep fighting, babe. Abstergo is now actively hunting for us, the Order was destroyed unprepared because of You-Know-Who's forces launching a terror strike in London, and we're basically in the dark."

"All we got is collapsible swords, Hidden Blades, our wands, and for emergency purposes those firearm pistols we robbed off the last group of Abstergo Agents that tracked us down in Glasgow a week ago."

Hermione wore the moleskin pouch on her belt, which was a small sized-version but altered inside so it could hold as much as one could use a large moleskin pouch for. That pouch holds all of their supplies. Both wore the collapsible swords at their waists which proved to be undetectable by most metal detect scanners at airports or train stations, and hidden in customized pockets on their coats were the pistols. The safeties were set, of course.

"The view is nice from here."

"Yeah..."

After awhile, the two teens start walking again. Soon after arriving into town, Harry and Hermione entered the Inn they located and managed to rent out a room for the night. They used easily falsified ID (gotta like magic for that). As far as the muggle woman knew, the two young adults were David Abbott and Rebecca Zobell. A clever use of magic out of sight and the woman wouldn't know them much in case any unsavories hunted them to this location. Getting to their room, they ward the place up with magical defenses, and also cast a spell so that whatever is heard in the room can't be heard outside. Windows are blocked, doors sealed, the two finally relax after setting their wands down on the table as well as their Hidden Blade bracers.

"There... for once we can enjoy a nice bed and not sleeping bags."

Harry smiled. "Really good touch on those false IDs, honey..."

She beams a smile. "Thanks, Harry."

"We'll only be here for the night, and then we move on again."

"That's the plan," she says, taking out their food supplies and construct something to enjoy between them. After an enjoyed turkey cheese and lettuce sandwich with a bottle of Butterbeer each, the couple take their coats off, their boots, followed by their pants belts. Hermione sighs, folding up their scarves and setting them down on their coats casually tossed onto the single person couch in the corner.

"This bed feels so good," Hermione moans in content, as she lays back.

Harry joins her, sighing with bliss. The bed does feel good.

"You know, Hermione... it's been awhile since we last been able to act like two rowdy teenagers in love," Harry whispers in her ear, causing her to blush a bit.

"Oh? Just what are you suggesting, Harry?" she whispers back, stifling a giggle.

Harry's hands answered as they move and she is pulled up close to his body. They rub down her sides, making her moan a bit at his touch. Those hands then slip and ride her shirt up so his fingers can feel her smooth skin.

"I want you, Hermione. From Riddle's forces, to Abstergo's increased activity against us... for one night... it's just the two of us."

She heard the sound of her jeans being unbuttoned, and the zipper being pulled down.

A smile came on her face, as she helps Harry wiggle herself out of those jeans of hers so she was left in her knickers and socks. She could feel Harry shift as he too undressed until it's just their unbuttoned shirts left, that is... until the shirts were also tossed away. In just their undergarments, both teenagers started making out, sharing passionate kisses, just wanting to forget about the wars they were neck-deep in. They let their emotions guide them as hands wandered, touching certain areas, and getting warmer and warmer as the passion spills forth.

When the last traces of clothing had vanished from their bodies, the passion turned to lust, and it was their voices that filled the air with their arousal. Nothing existed between them: not magic, not the Templars, not Voldemort's evil, not their wizard friends. Two hours of lust, of passion, of giving to each other deeply, intense feelings of love between them brighter than any light. In this bedroom, they only mattered that night... nothing else...

Hermione was cuddled close to her lover, arms around him as he had an arm draped possessively around her waist. The A/C Unit in the window was on and on the low setting, cooling the very warm room. Hermione moans softly, her eyes shut.

"That was so wonderful, Harry," she whispers sweetly.

"Glad you enjoyed it, babe," Harry whispers just as sweetly to his lover, inciting a warm smile from Hermione.

"If only we were normal teenagers... no secret organizations plotting world domination, no Death Eaters, no Riddle, no magic. Would it be interesting... if we just grew up as two normal kids with normal families?"

"Often I dream that we both lived ordinary lives. But... no matter how I wish to be normal, often my dreams keep telling me that we may have never met one another. How could I live in a perfect normal world without you, Mione?"

She opens her eyes and looks into his.

"I can never live in a world without you, Harry."

"Then we're stuck together for life."

"You make it sound like a curse," she stated.

A mischievous grin appears. "Well, if it's a curse, I'd gladly enjoy it if it's with you."

"Prat," she said, smacking him on the chest. A warm laughter escapes her boyfriend.

She scoots up, mindful of how her nude body was making Harry's react just so she can kiss those lips of his.

"So... tomorrow we leave and hope Abstergo hasn't tracked us down to this no-name town?"

"Yeah... the wards will signal us if anyone's crossed it may they be magical or not," Harry assured his girlfriend.

They grab the blanket and drape it over themselves, as they settled in for what they hoped was a good sleep. As the couple slept, elsewhere the Order of the Phoenix was still hard at work, trying to keep the school safe for the muggleborns now that the Dark Lord's minions had it under their control, as well as subtly sabotage the Death Eaters' teachings. It was very risky to send messages to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, not that those of the Order knew that Ron Weasley had since abandoned his friends. With the Dark Lord controlling everything from the shadows, things were looking very bleak.

They were unaware that something bad was going to happen. Four hours later, there was a plane flying in the night skies. This unmarked plane carried crates and supplies. The shipping logo of Abstergo Industries was plastered on the secured packages, or emblazoned on secured white tarps keeping the stacks of crates from toppling all around. But this plane also carried something else. In the far back of the loading dock was a bomb. It was a Hydrogen Bomb, the next step over the Atomic Bomb. Abstergo had finally managed to pinpoint the zero entry of the center of anomalies that would have devastating effects on technology. They were making their move.

"Target coming up in two minutes, captain..."

"Roger that. Prepare the package. The two magic assassins will have no place to turn to once we destroy this anomaly's location."

In the back, specialized personnel were activating the bomb's core. After a minute they were dine prepping the weapon and everyone backed away as the hatch opened.

"We're coming up to target. Devices are starting to destabilize but are holding thanks to the metal this craft is coated with."

"Thank the all-knowing father we finally created a usable shield against this magic interference."

"Soon, we'll create ways to neutralize this magic force that exists. Then no one will be safe. Drop package now!"

They had flown over their target as the bomb was shoved off with an internal operator arm. The bomb whistles loudly dropping to the ground. By the time the plane had flown far enough at their speeds, Hogwarts was lit up under an intense brilliant light. All life inside the castle was vaporized by the explosion. The destruction also destroyed (unintentionally) Voldemort's Horcrux he made of Ravenclaw's Diadem. All Death Eaters, all innocent children, the teachers... no one survived. The crater is all that remains with part of the lake slowly filling up this new hole in the ground. Voldemort would be screaming in rage when word reached him that all of Hogwarts mysteriously exploded. And for Harry, that annoying connection between him and his stupid scar would wake him up to Voldemort's rage.

When Hermione woke up to Harry's cries of pain, she would calm him down until the pain went away. That's when the doors explode from their hinges and armed gunmen charge in with small semi-automatics. But they didn't go to bed unprepared. The two were already armed and the guns used to shoot the men down as Harry's wand shot into his hand. A wall of thick magic blocks the doorway preventing anymore soldiers to get inside. The men were down with their knees blown up by precise shots from Hermione. They quickly got dressed as the thick magic shield was trying to hold back the armed men. Hermione brought up a barrier of stone to also cover behind the magic shield as they finished getting dressed. With the Hidden Blades, they were quick to pierce the throats of each downed gunman just to insure the enemies in the room were all-dead.

"Fuck those bastards! Somehow my wards were destroyed!"

"Let's go, now!" Hermione screamed, as an explosion signaled they were using bombs to try and break the stone barrier she hastily conjured. Everything secured, the two Apparate to safety just as the stone wall shatters and militarized men storm in, guns blazing only to find out their targets have once again given the slip. Rigged explosives thanks to Hermione's know-how detonated killing anyone unlucky to be in the room and destroying it in the process. That particular inn would soon be heard in the news burned down by a mysterious fire caused by an arsonist; Abstergo's way of covering their tracks.

Harry and Hermione would reappear, after traveling across the country, back into London. From there, they would quickly go into disguises and hide away as Abstergo once again lost their targets. When safe enough to talk, Hermione would inquire to Harry's sudden wake-up. And she would then learn that through the scar's connection to Riddle, Harry learned from the Dark Lord that Hogwarts was destroyed by a mysterious explosion. The entire castle no longer existed; except for the crater where the once great school of magic once resided with the nearby lake filling the hole. The Dark Lord was mad, trying to get his forces to find out what happened and who would destroy the school HE conquered, and kill everybody inside both from the side of light and dark.

The two teens knew however that Abstergo may have had a hand in its destruction. They were right to suspect them. Abstergo was one step closer to neutralizing the force known as magic...

**Author's Note:**

> **Ｍｅｍｏｒｙ Ｔｅｒｍｉｎａｔｉｏｎ…**
> 
> **Ｓｅａｒｃｈｉｎｇ ｆｏｒ ｒｅｌｅｖａｎｔ ｇｅｎｅｔｉｃ ｄａｔａ…………………………**
> 
> **Ｍａｔｃｈ ｆｏｕｎｄ…**
> 
> **Lｏａｄｉｎｇ Ｓｅｑｕｅｎｃｅ…**
> 
> **Ｓｔａｎｄｂｙ………………………………………**
> 
> (This crossover story was created on the 13th of July, 2013. From a time where I was coming up with unique and interesting HP crossovers that some people once believed to be crazy as hell. Sadly, half of them are to this day incomplete because I lost my external HD Haku-chan whom contains ALL of my other saved works on her system. Cross-posting to AO3 to show off my old HP works to new people. Hope it was enjoyable.)


End file.
